The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask 3-D
Summary This game is another updated version of a classic Nintendo 64 game following The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3-D Story Taken place some time after the events of Ocarina of Time, Link has fulfilled his destiny as being the "Hero of Time", now he embarks on his own adventure to find Navi (who left Link's side as soon as he returned the Master Sword to the Temple of time and sealing the Sacred Realm). While in a forest of some kind, 2 mysterious fairies startled Link's horse: Epona who threw Link back and knocked him unconscious, then a Skull Kid wearing a strange but powerful mask (known as Majora's Mask) steals the Ocarina of Time from Link, as Link comes to he's aware of the Skull Kid's predicament and tries to stop him, but the Skull Kid also takes Epona and rides off into another mysterious land, upon reaching this land, Majora's Mask turns Link into a child-like Deku Scrub. As Link reaches this mysterious land he is also found by the Happy Mask Salesman who's in a bit of a spot himself, Majora's mask used to belong to him before the Skull kid stole it from him, with a promise to help out Link, the Happy Mask Salesman is also asking the Mask back as well, but he must leave this new land in 3 days. But what link will realize that this time span will also mean the end of this new land he finds himself in as the land's Moon is threatening to destroy it. Link must use his powers and his title of "Hero of Time" to save this new land and to return Majora's mask to the Salesman. Game Modes There are 3 game files, and each as a feature to either erase or copy a pre-existing file and an options menu where you can tweak the game's controls as well as the game's sounds. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Of course, I have played the original Nintendo 64 version of this game, and I also thought that this was easier to learn and more fun than Ocarina of Time. Of course, I had to get the Nintendo 3-DS remake, and there are more reasons than just a few and I'll tell you why. Graphics Of course, the graphics of this game are the one of the many thing in this game that received a make over. The graphics in this game are more clearer than they are in the original version. The backgrounds look more richer and clearer and the character models also have new more fluid movements as well, such as Link in Zora form now makes actual swimming motions. Grade: A+ Music The game's soundtrack is basically the same as it was in the original version. This can be good if you like the game's soundtrack (either you're a fan or like nostalgia), but if you want something different, you'll be disappointed. But all-n-all, the soundtrack sounds very good regardless of your taste in music. Grade: C Sounds/Voice Like the music, the sounds in this game are fundamentally the same as they were in the original version. Though some sounds have received minor modifications, same to the voices in the game, though there a few new voice clips (mostly grunts) that are in the game thrown in for a somewhat good measure. Grade: B- Gameplay Controls The gameplay is what separates this game from other remakes of classic games. Though Link is still the same as he is in the original and even the remake of Ocarina of Time. But certain items and certain locations have also received a physical make over. For instance, the tactics to fighting bosses are very different from the original version and some items are also in new locations and you get them with different methods and different people. I personally think that Nintendo wanted us to play a somewhat different game rather than just a 2-Bit graphical remake, which puts some very good spice to the game overall. The controls though are just about the same, with the exception that the game uses the new Nintendo 3-DS XL''s game pad pro. You can also change the game's control in the options menu, but unlike in the ''Ocarina of Time remake, you can't go into the game's options during gameplay. Grade: A Replay Value With a lot of things different from the original version, there can be quite a bit of things to do even after you beat the game (especially that you can also warp back to the first day and try to get what you couldn't before which is a bonus so you don't have to erase your game file in order to do it again. But in regards to extra content (e.g., bonus characters, concept art) there isn't any. Grade: B+ Final Thoughts So, The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask 3-D *is* more than just a graphical remake of a classic video game which is always a plus because we're not just playing the same game with better graphics. Like I keep saying, it's the game not the graphics. Overall Grade: A-